Hei, Aku
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Setahun berlalu semenjak kematian Dazai Osamu. Kemudian Atsushi menemukan secarik kertas bertorehkan tinta di meja seniornya itu.


**Hei, Aku**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Oiya, Atsushi-_kun_, nanti jangan lupa kunci pintu, ya?"

"Baik, Tanizaki-_san_. Hati-hati …"

"Aku pergi dulu."

_Blam!_

Pintu kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tertutup rapat, meninggalkan Atsushi dalam keheningan yang sesaat mulai menyelimuti. Pemuda bersurai keabuan itu menatap sebentar ke arah pintu, kemudian menghela napas dan lanjut berkutat dengan laptop—meneruskan laporan kasus hari ini yang tadi sempat tertunda oleh pesan Tanizaki yang akan pulang.

Satu-dua kali Atsushi mencuri lirik meja di sebelahnya. Meja yang hanya terisi oleh sebuah pot tanaman kaktus pemberian Kenji di pojoknya, juga beberapa buku yang agaknya tidak pernah dibaca oleh pemilik yang bersangkutan. Pemiliknya sedang tidak ada di sana—dan satu hal yang Atsushi ketahui, pemilik meja tersebut tidak akan kembali. Tidak akan pernah, sampai kapanpun. Mengingatnya membuat Atsushi menghela napas panjang dan dadanya mulai terasa perih.

Pemilik meja di sebelahnya itu, Dazai Osamu. Orang yang menyelamatkan Atsushi dari bahaya bahkan hingga pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dazai Osamu bukan mati karena usaha bunuh dirinya yang selalu digadang-gadangnya di depan orang-orang itu, melainkan karena melindungi Atsushi dari serangan salah seorang anggota Hunting Dogs yang mencoba menyerang kala pemuda berkemampuan _Beast Beneath the Moonlight _itu tidak punya stamina lagi untuk berubah menjadi harimau.

_(Lima peluru berkaliber 0,9 mm itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit, kalau ingin tahu.)_

Sudah setahun lewat sejak kejadian itu. Agensi sudah berjalan sebagaimana semestinya dalam menjalankan tugas dan Yokohama kembali damai. Kunikida sudah kembali mempercayai idealismenya—meski ada kendala oleh si pria berkacamata yang tidak ingin melihat kematian lagi, namun perlahan tapi pasti mereka bisa mengembalikan Kunikida pada dirinya yang dulu lagi. Ranpo bebas dari tuduhan atas pembunuhan Direktur Taneda. Yosano tidak jadi ditransfer kembali pada Port Mafia.

Namun, sedamai apapun suasana, kematian Dazai tidak bisa dipungkiri. Atsushi sadar selama setahun ini, suasana Agensi berubah dari yang biasa—jelas sekali, karena ia juga merasai kehilangan itu. Sosok jangkung dengan sikap yang terkadang kelewat sinting itu tanpa sadar sudah menjadi hiburan tersendiri buat anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, dan ketiadaannya membuat Agensi terasa kosong. Hampa.

Atsushi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Niatnya menyelesaikan laporan mendadak hilang karena teringat Dazai. Sekali lagi pemuda itu menatap meja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Manik violet kekuningan itu tiba-tiba memincing karena menemukan sesuatu terampit di bawah pot kaktus di pojokan meja seniornya itu. Secarik kertas, sepertinya.

Pada awalnya Atsushi ingin mengabaikannya saja. Namun, entah kenapa tangannya malah mengambil kertas itu perlahan. Ada sesuatu di atasnya, torehan tinta hitam yang membentuk beberapa kata.

_[From: Dazai Osamu_

_To: Dazai Osamu]_

Alis Atsushi naik sebelah, namun ia tetap penasaran. Maka perlahan, kertas tersebut dibukanya, lalu dibaca dalam hati.

.

.

.

_Halo, aku._

_Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Jantungmu masih berdetak? Kalau masih, cobalah berhenti, itu menyebalkan._

_Hei, aku. Cuaca hari ini cerah, lho~ Mau coba bunuh diri? Ayo kita coba! Pastinya kamu masih suka, kan? Hmm … tapi aku belum nemu cara yang efektif. Kunikida-_kun_ bilang lompat aja dari atap gedung agensi, tapi ngurus mayatku ntar pasti susah kalo jatuhnya dari sana. Kalo katanya Chuuya coba aja makan kecoa, tapi aku nggak suka kecoa (lagian Chuuya jahat banget, masa mau saudara sependeknya dimakan?). Hmmz …_

_Hei, aku, masih inget sama Chuuya? Itu lho, yang cantik kayak cewe, terus badannya pendek. Gak inget? Oh, ya udah. Ga penting juga itu orang._

_Hei, aku, ngerjain Kunikida-_kun_ tadi enak, ya? Kapan-kapan kerjain lagi, yuk, hehe :D_

.

.

.

Pada bagian ini, entah kenapa Atsushi benar-benar merasa Dazai ada di sampingnya, mengatakan isi kertas tersebut dengan nada konyolnya yang biasa. Pemuda itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum,

"Kapan Dazai-_san_ menulis ini, ya …?" tiba-tiba Atsushi bergumam. Kalau mengira-ngira, mungkin kertas itu sudah lama ditulisnya, lama sebelum ajal menjemputnya dengan cara yang demikian tragis.

.

.

.

_Hei, aku, masih ingat Odasaku? Udah menjalankan amanatnya, belum? Nanti Odasaku kecewa, lho, kalau kamu malah mengingkarinya. (Oiya, nanti kita kunjungin Odasaku, yuk! Di makamnya boleh, ketemuan langsung di dunia sana juga boleh, hehe~). Aku jadi beneran pengen ketemu sama Odasaku. Pengen lagi ngobrol kayak biasa, bersantai di Bar Lupin sambil saling bercerita …_

_Hei, aku, kita sempat ketemu Ango beberapa hari lalu. Memang masih ada rasa benci, sih. Tapi lebih baik kita maafkan, eh? Ah, entahlah. Rasanya sulit juga kalau mau memaafkan orang itu. Aku juga tidak bisa meminta saran pada Odasaku karena dia sudah … huft …_

.

.

.

Nama _Odasaku _disebutkan beberapa kali dalam bagian itu. Atsushi tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud, namun melihat cara kalimat itu dituliskan membuat ia berasumsi bahwa orang itu pastinya sangat berharga untuk seorang Dazai.

"Ada Ango-_san_ juga?" sejujurnya Atsushi tidak tahu soal relasi pria berkacamata yang bekerja pada pemerintah itu dengan seorang Dazai Osamu. Ditambah saat kasus Bunuh Diri Apel setahun lalu, Atsushi sempat mendengar Ango memanggil Dazai dengan suffix _-kun_, seolah mereka berdua pernah akrab sebelumnya. Entahlah.

Masih ada beberapa paragraf di bawah sana. Atsushi membacanya sekilas—mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang selanjutnya tertulis. Namun kemudian, bibirnya tanpa sadar mengukir senyum perih.

"Dazai-_san_ …" kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya mulai dibaca.

.

.

.

_Hei, aku, jangan lupa buat minta maaf pada Akutagawa-_kun_ nanti. Kita yang membawanya masuk ke Port Mafia, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mau tahu bagaimana dia kedepannya. Minta maaf yang bener, soalnya kalau main-main … ya sama saja seperti dulu, kan? Ingat itu, ya, aku? Setidaknya kalau kau mau mati, sebelumnya minta maaf dulu, meski kita tahu sekedar minta maaf saja tidak akan cukup untuk 6 tahun yang kelam._

_Ah, aku memang bodoh._

_Lalu, aku, bagaimana kabar Atsushi-_kun_? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?—apa kamu merawatnya dengan baik kali ini? Atsushi-_kun_ sekarang tanggung jawabmu, kamu harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Setidaknya … jangan sampai mengulang kesalahan yang sama._

_Hei, aku, jujur … aku memang benci ketika jantungmu masih berdetak. Rasanya menyebalkan. Tapi … aku juga bersyukur. Terima kasih sudah berdetak hingga mempertemukanku dengan banyak orang baik. Terima kasih sudah berdetak hingga membuatku bisa bertemu dengan Odasaku, Ango, Akutagawa-_kun_, Atsushi-_kun_ …_

_Hei, aku, terima kasih sudah hidup sampai saat ini._

.

.

.

Tangan Atsushi gemetaran ketika membaca kalimat terakhir. Ada rasa perih nan sesak membuncah di dada kala maniknya membaca kalimat itu sekali lagi.

_Hei, aku, terima kasih sudah hidup sampai saat ini._

"Atsushi-_kun_, maaf balik lagi. Ada yang ketinggal— astaga kamu kenapa?!"

Teriakan panik dari Tanizaki membuat Atsushi tersadar kalau matanya mulai basah sejak tadi. Pemuda itu meletakan kertas di tangannya dalam pangkuan, lalu tersenyum pahit pada Tanizaki seraya menggeleng pelan.

**~end~**

**Well, di luar perkiraan, ternyata saya bisa pulang lebih cepat ya :'v **

**Terima kasih pada pihak SMARIDASA yang udah mempercepat masa karantina ini (jujur, awalnya cuman tahu ini IB—izin bermalam, bukan game horror jaman dulu itu—dikasih karena Minggu udah Idul Adha. Tapi pas apel sebelum pulang, tiba-tiba dikasih tau kalo masa karantina kami udah usai. Padahal baru sebulan dong :")**

**Berarti mungkin saya udah bisa aktif meski nggak kayak kemarin-kemarin, karena penggunaan alat eletronik masih dibatasi walau nggak dilarang sepenuhnya. Jadi … saya pulang, dan kangen sama kalian semua :"o /heleh**

**Btw ff ini saya tulis pas awal-awal masuk asrama. Dan … yeah, masih absurd kayak biasa awokwowk :"v /auto digebuk para readers**

**Dah, segitu aja. Kita ketemu lagi kapan-kapan (mungkin ntar malem lagi kalo ff yg satunya saya gak mager nulis, soalnya masih ada yang pengen direvisi :'v)**

**Btw … saya kangen kalian semua :")**

**Okay, see you!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
